


Hold Me Hard and Mellow

by AgentBuzzkill



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bottom!Qrow forever, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBuzzkill/pseuds/AgentBuzzkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Qrow has time to kill between missions, he takes a trip to see Winter in Atlas. It's kind of routine by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Hard and Mellow

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smutty little thing I wrote. Porn for the sake of porn because I was bored. Enjoy.
> 
> Title taken from Zayn Malik's song Pillowtalk.

Winter’s heels clicked as she walked slowly around Qrow. He was usually a lovely sight to see, even when they were fully clothed and bickering she had to admit he was handsome. But Winter personally thought Qrow looked his best when he was on his knees and naked. As she walked she observed the dark hair on his chest, running down his stomach in a dark trail, and the scars that marred his otherwise flawless skin. She admired the way his hair fell in his face and the silver of his necklace glinting as he hung his head and waited for her judgment. The muscles of his back were defined and taut, his hands bound by a strip of blue silk behind him which was forcing him into a straighter posture than normal. 

She loved him like this. He looked ready to receive orders and she was ready to give them, armed with her favorite corset and heels. 

Winter knew this was soothing for him. Submission calmed him in a way nothing else did, and after a particularly stressful mission he was always quick to come see her as soon as he could get to Atlas. 

The riding crop in her hand was black leather, smooth and polished and brand new. She bought it at his request that a bit more pain be mixed into his pleasure and she was happy to oblige. Still, the threat of pain didn’t stop him from making smart comments as she stood behind him, assessing his position.

“What, are you trying to be like Glynda?” Qrow asked and she knew just from the tone of his voice that he was grinning.

That earned him a sharp smack to the ass, the riding crop giving it a satisfying snap. Qrow gave no response, but as a red mark swelled up Winter knew that had to hurt. 

“Do I need to gag you?” she asked. She remained behind him, trailing the crop up and down his back and he seemed to visibly hold back a shudder.

“Thought you liked the sounds I made,” he replied and she smirked.

“I like your noises, not the words from your smart mouth.” She walked around him, trailing the crop along his skin as she went. It moved up over his shoulder and up to his chin. She tilted his head up and met his eyes.

“I’m sure I can find better uses for your mouth,” she said and she could tell he was already sinking down into a more compliant state with the way he nodded, a small smirk still creeping up the corners of his lips. 

“But first,” she said and he looked back down to the floor, “you need some kind of punishment. You mentioned Ozpin said you disobeyed him?”

“Not really,” Qrow said, glancing up at her. “I did what he wanted, I just modified the plan a bit-”

“You didn’t do exactly as he asked,” she interrupted and it took him a moment before he shook his head. 

“I didn’t,” he admitted, his voice dropping in volume and, consequently, growing even more gravelly that usual. She gave his thigh a little smack with the riding crop and he responded with a small, sharp intake of breath.

“Have you forgotten how to address me? Should I punish you for that too?”

“No,” he said quickly. “No, no mistress I-“

“No more talking,” she said. “Not unless you’re saying a number or answering me. I think ten lashes should teach you to listen carefully, wouldn’t you agree?”

After a moment he nodded and she walked around behind him. 

“Face down,” she said. “Don’t make this harder than it needs to be.”

He complied, having to spread his legs a bit to ensure that he didn’t immediately fall down onto his face. She was ready to catch him if he fell, but he bent down gently and she was impressed. He looked even better with his ass in the air. She could see that he was already getting hard.

“Count,” she ordered as she brought the crop down. He gave a little noise as it smacked him.

“One,” he said, his voice still mostly strong.

“Anything you’re forgetting?” she asked. 

“Thank you, mistress.”

She hit him again, enjoying the satisfying snap of the crop against his skin.

“Two. Thank you.”

Snap.

“Th-Three.” He gave a shudder and his breathing quickened a bit. His ass was quickly turning pink. “Thank you.”

“You were gone for a while,” she said almost conversationally. 

Snap.

“Four. Thank you…mistress.”

“I missed playing with you,” she said, trailing the crop up and down his back. “Did you do as I told you?” 

Snap. He shuddered.

“Five. I-I did as you told me to.”

Snap. 

“Six. Tha-ank you,” he spoke as another shudder ran through him.

“Really?” she asked and she wasn’t sure he was telling the truth. “You’re sure?”

Qrow nodded. “I promise. I didn’t…I wasn’t with anyone.”

“Not one orgasm since I last saw you?” She watched as his face flushed and she smiled again. He was normally so quick with innuendo or dirty jokes, even in bed he was full of bravado. But when he was being submissive he was a bit more skittish, and it filled her with satisfaction when she could get him to blush. 

Snap. 

“S-sev…” he panted. “Seven. No mistress, I promise-“

Snap.

“Ah!” She gave him a moment to collect himself. “Eight. Thank you.”

“I’m sure you were tempted, weren’t you?” she asked as she returned to walking around him, giving him a bit of a break as she admired his growing arousal from every possible angle. “All of those pretty barmaids in short skirts? And so many lonely travelers on the road are looking for a handsome man to warm their beds.”

He gave no response, his breathing evened out gradually. 

Smack.

“Nine!” he cried out. “I didn’t give in, mistress. I promise I-“

She delivered the last smack quickly, his words cut off by another cry. 

“Ten.” He breathed deep and she walked around. She kneeled in front of him.

“Are you okay?” she asked. “Sit up now, come on.” She was gentler, making sure he was really still with her before they could move on. He sat up with some help from her, his posture trying to relax even as his bound arms kept his back rigid. His pupils were blown wide and he stared up at her. There was lust there, of course, but there was trust too. She took his face in her hands and kissed him. 

“Ready for more?” she asked as she ran a hand through his hair, brushing his bangs back. He nodded and she smiled in return as she stood back up. 

“Come on,” she said. “Get up, get on the end of the bed.” As he followed her orders she added: “Still on your knees. Face the headboard, sit up for me.”

His erection was prominent now, long and hard and curving up just a bit. Winter admired it as she put the riding crop down, rummaging around in her bedside table for some lube. She squirted a bit into her palm and tossed the bottle onto the bed. She rubbed her hands, warming the lube up, as she moved to stand behind him. His feet were hanging off the bed just a bit and she pressed herself against his back. He leaned against her. His skin was warm. 

She reached around and wrapped a hand around his cock and he gave a lovely little shudder. “Oh,” he said, the moan escaping him. “Mistress…”

“You’ve been doing well,” she whispered the praise into his ear. Her words and her hands both managed to draw more moans from him. “Following all my orders. Being so good for me. I’m very, very pleased with you.” 

Qrow clearly hadn’t been lying about not being with anyone. Within moments he was shuddering against her, precum dripping fast from the head of his cock as she stroked him.

“M-Mistress,” he panted. “C-C-Can I-“

Winter stopped abruptly and he gave a little cry of disbelief.

“I think you could please me before I give you your reward,” she murmured and he responded with a strangled moan.

She pushed him forward just a bit, making sure he didn’t fall back off the bed as she stepped away from him. She let him sit there, still breathing rapidly, as she cleaned her hand off and unlaced her corset.

Winter took her time in returning to the bed, and he watched her every move. Pillows cushioned her as she lay back against the headboard, legs spread and hair tumbling down over her shoulders and breasts. She reached a hand up to tease one of her nipples as her other hand moved between her legs. She was already so wet, her fingers slicked back up easily as she circled her clit with practiced ease.

She gave a little moan of satisfaction. “Sometimes I think of you when I do this. I think of you on your knees with your mouth on me.” She gave a little gasp as two of her fingers slipped inside of her. “I think of you fucking me.” His eyes met hers and he was transfixed by her movements. 

She moved her fingers in and out, arching her back slightly as she gave a long, low moan. She kept her eyes on his and he was almost panting, watching her as she played with herself. His attention gave her a rush of pleasure and she moaned again. 

“You can fuck me if you make me come,” she said and she couldn’t recall him ever moving so quickly. He was moving for her in an instant, his bound hands making it only a bit awkward as he settled between her legs.

He ate her out as if his life depended on it. 

His tongue circled her clit as he sucked on it and she reached down, clenching his hair in her fist. Her other hand was still on her breast, rubbing and pulling at her nipple and the tiny prick of pain only added to the pleasure rushing through her. He was struggling against his bonds a bit. “Uh uh,” she said, bucking up into his mouth. “Just your tongue, no hands allowed.”

He tried to raise his head but she held him down. “You want to breathe?” she asked. “You know what needs to happen.” 

Qrow moved his tongue fast, letting out a little noise as she kept him there. He gave a little gasp and the noises he was making were obscene, his tongue lapping at her wetness as the pleasure built up deep within her. She could see that his hips were moving just a bit as he tried to gain whatever friction he could against the bed and it only served to turn her on more. She loved it when he was this desperate. 

“That’s it,” she said, her voice getting higher. “Qrow, oh god. Yes, yes, yes, I-I’m gonna-“

The pleasure built quickly and she climbed higher and higher, reaching up for the precipice that she knew she had to cross over that peak if she wanted to reach bliss. His tongue helped her with that and the sound of his moans and the slick wetness of his tongue against her were enough to push her over that edge. Her orgasm rippled through her, her eyes rolled back and his name left her lips along with mixed with moans and gasps as she shook through her climax. 

As the aftershocks ran through her she let go of his head and he looked up at her, gasping for breath. His lips and chin were slick and shining and the sight of that was enough to cause another little shock of pleasure and arousal to run through her. 

“Come here,” she said and she sat up a bit. He moved up to her as much as he could, his cock still hard. She reached out, taking it in her hand, and she helped guide him into her. His hips jerked and it was clear he was trying. He thrust her as much as he could but with his hands bound behind him and no way to gain any leverage and he was left to shallowly fuck her, his rhythm stuttering and his desperation clear. She let him struggle for a bit, lying still. She could feel his breath on her neck and she moved her hand up to run through his hair.

“Do you want your hands untied or not?” she asked and he stopped, waiting with whatever patience he could muster as she reached back to untie the silk. She laid back and smiled. 

“Fuck me,” she said. “Take your reward.”

His hands and mouth were on her in an instant and he groped desperately at her breasts as his mouth sucked at her neck. He didn’t even wait for her permission before moving, gripping her hips and fucking her deep and hard and fast. His pace was relentless, a clear payback for her making him wait this long, and the steady rhythm was bringing her back to the edge quickly.

“Qrow,” she gasped and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. “Th-that’s it. Come on. F-Fuck me like you mean-oh!”

“Take it,” she heard him mutter against her skin. “Come on, take it take it take it. Say my name.”

“Qrow-“

“Say it!”

“Qrow!" She moaned, reaching down and gripping the sheets under her. Her legs wrapped around his hips. "Oh god, Qrow, it’s so good, I-I’m going to…you’re going to make me…”

A second orgasm ripped through Winter but he didn’t let up. He fucked her through it, a hand moving down to circle her clit and make her scream as she pulsed around him with every wave of pleasure. 

“Come for me,” she gasped. “Come for me, Qrow. Fill me up.”

He came with a low, loud moan, murmuring her name into her neck as he clung to her and thrust a few more times. She could feel him filling her up, could feel how he twitched inside of her until he pulled back and she felt his release running out of her slowly.

“That was so good,” she said, stroking his hair. “You were so good, I’m so pleased.” 

He moved up to lay next to her, kissing her softly as he curled up with her. She loved these quiet moments after, when he was coming back to himself and he needed to hold on to her as he reminded himself where he was.

“Come back to me,” she said quietly. “That’s it, come on.” She moved her hand down his neck and back, tracing little patterns on his skin with the tips of her fingers. They lay like that for a while in silence and it was peaceful. A calm after a storm. Their tension gone momentarily and replaced with ease and comfort. She knew it wouldn’t last, but it was nice to savor the silence while it lasted.

He murmured something she didn’t quite catch but she waited patiently, knowing if she said nothing he would ask again. 

“Can I stay here?” he asked, his voice cracked but he smiled and he was relaxed and pliant against her. 

“Well we’ll have to get cleaned up eventually,” she said and he half-heartedly rolled his eyes.

“Can I stay all night?” he clarified.

That caught her a bit off-guard. He usually only stayed with her until he felt well enough to travel, then it was back on the road or back to the inn in which he was staying. Their relationship was odd but it didn’t need explanation. He wanted to get off and she was willing to get him off, they’d established a give and take that worked very well for both of them.

Winter tried to imagine what it would feel like to wake up next to him. She could almost picture it, how it would feel to slowly realize his arms were around her. How he might smile. How his eyes might look in the early morning light. She wondered if he would want to get up quickly or if he would want to sleep in. Maybe she could see if he was into morning sex. Or shower sex. Or kitchen counter sex. Maybe they could go get breakfast together and one night together could turn into as many as they could get before Ozpin or Ironwood had missions for them. She realized then that he was waiting for an answer.

“Sure,” she said, savoring the feeling of his head against her chest and his arms around her, holding her close as if she was all that mattered in the world to him. “I want you to stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests at my tumblr (baegentnorthdakota) so if you'd like to request a fic please don't hesitate to do so! Thank you for reading, any and all comments and criticisms are always appreciated.


End file.
